Technical Field
The present invention relates to display field, and more particularly, to an Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display panel and a package method thereof.
Description of Related Art
An Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display is a display of new generation. An organic thin film is formed on an OLED substrate and between an anode and a cathode. Forward voltage is applied to the anode and the cathode and the organic thin film emits light. The organic thin film is sensitive to the moisture and oxygen and thus degenerates. Brightness and life of the OLED device apparently decays. Therefore, the OLED device needs package process. The conventional package method includes coating UV glue on the periphery of the cover plate, bonding the OLED substrate and the cover plate, forming a hermetic space among two glass substrates and support elements formed by the UV glue, and setting the organic thin film in the hermetic space. Because ability of support elements preventing moisture and oxygen is bad, moisture and oxygen can penetrate into the hermetic space via the support elements. The performance of the organic thin film is influenced.